Please don't care any more
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico have spent the summer together. Then, in the middle of the night, they ran to Olympus with one request. They want only one thing. The end.


_**Don't care anymore. **_

_**This ignores the most recent two books. Instead of spending the Summer with Rachel Dare, he has spent it with Nico and Thalia, both of which have moved into Percy's home (Artemis gave her permission, knowing what she was feeling). The three have made a decision, one which will change the future of the Gods and Demi-Gods forever. **_

_**Artemis has let the three of them in, she knows what they want.**_

_**Characters are OoC, but oh well. **_

_**Please review if possible, I quite like this. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the story.**_

DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE-DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE-DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE

"You don't care! You never have!" roared Percy, tears streaming down his face as he glared at his father. Poseidon sighed, uncertain as to where this was going.

"But I have Percy, you've just never seen it because-"

"-You've never shown it, have you?" Suddenly Percy was deathly calm, the tears disappearing whilst his water-filled eyes were no longer wet. He stood with his hands fisted gently down by his sides as he rocked back and forth slowly on his heels.

The Gods all observed this silently. Zeus and Hades were stood next to Poseidon, everyone mortal sized.

"You were never there for me." Continued Percy, calm. "You didn't send me any sign. I thought my father was dead up until the age of twelve. You weren't there on my birthday. You weren't there when I was beaten to a bloody pulp by my supposedly caring babysitter. You didn't protect me from the monsters that knocked at my window in the middle of the night. You weren't there when I ran away from home, from Gabe, because he was about to hit me yet again. You weren't there for me."

"None of you were there for us." Thalia interrupted, she and Nico walked into the room. Thalia to put her hand on Percy's shoulder whilst- to everyone's surprise- Nico held up his arms to be picked up by Percy. He nestled his head onto Percy's shoulder, eyes tired.

The three children of the Big Three stood staring at their parents, looking calm yet world-weary. Thalia had left the Hunters that morning, deciding that she did not want to be immortal after spending time with Nico and Percy over the summer.

To be frank, the Gods were stumped. They didn't know what the three wanted, didn't know what to do.

"What are you wanting then? You accuse us of not being there for you, when we have, accuse your father, Percy, of not caring. So what do you three want?" asked Zeus at length, expression stormier than usual.

"We want to die." Spoke Nico finally. There was stunned silence, then a wave of noise. It took a cry of "Silence!" from Zeus to quiet everyone.

"Why?" asked Hades, expression grief-stricken as he gazed at his sleepy son as he yawned and snuggled closer to Percy, who held him gently but firmly as he explained.

"Because we've had enough of this prophecy. We don't want to be like Atlas, to have to support the weight of the world. We spent our childhoods in terror, whilst you sat up here watching us, watching our tears and out fear without sending help, without showing you cared.

"My mother is safer without me around, we left in the middle of the night. She may be panicking, she may grieve for a while, but she is safe now. Paul will look after her, they're engaged now. She may have other children, I hope so. She and Paul deserve to be happy. Nico and Thalia have no family, they have nothing to leave behind. When I go, life gets better for my family. Nico will see his sister again. Thalia her mother. I'll have them both. Perhaps I'll even play with Cerberus, keep him company. He likes red rubber balls, I have some on me. But either way, I'll have Nico and Thalia."

Thalia nodded, moving to wrap her arms around the boys.

"Indeed you will." Nico nodded tiredly, reaching up to touch Thalia's face. She dropped a kiss to his head and continued. "If you care about us, you'll do this for us. We don't want to live anymore, we honestly don't. Please, kill us... We... We can't do it ourselves. We want to go at the same time."

Hestia, sat at the heath with tears of little flames rolling down her face, spoke at last.

"I understand." She turned away from the three children to the stunned and emotional Big Three. "I think we ought to give them what they want... It only seems fair."

DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE-DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE-DON'T-CARE-ANY-MORE

They stood in the same position with their heads together, gentle smiles on their faces. Tears streaming down their faces for the first time in many years, the Big Three took one last look at their children before stepping backwards and killing their children.

They closed their eyes as they did it.

When they opened, faces damp, they looked at the crumpled forms of the children they had cared for, without them even knowing it. As the bodies were taken away, a folded piece of paper floated out of Nico's hand.

It was a picture of Percy, Thalia and him sitting on a wall of a long-destroyed monastery, laughing.

Underneath was written

"_Please don't care anymore."_


End file.
